Oliver
About 'Oliver' Power/Strength: 35,000 Speed: 250,000 Agility: 250,000 Special Abilities: Mind Control X-Ray Vision Copycat (can use other people's abilities) Oliver applied to The Mansion 15 months back but his application was lost in the many thousands we receive. Tidying up her office space, Richelle came across Oliver. A simple name and still young (27), Oliver's personal CV stood out to Richelle among the stacks of others because of what he had written in his 'About Me' section. About Me My name is Oliver and I am 27 years of age. I have high interest in care, having worked in multiple care homes where I had to look after people of all ages. It's basically like being a parent or, simply looking after your own parents, children, grandparents etc. I have worked in this line of work for 11 years now, and last week at the care home entered a young child aged just 4. The child was orphaned and had been beaten up since birth by his horrible guardians, suffering paralysis of the spine leaving him in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Still, he was too young to truly understand what his life holds - and this made me angry at a lot of things, but taking care of this kid taught me way more than I have ever learnt in my 11 years of being a carer. I have heard about The Mansion of Delights and want to extend my career here. Thank you for the opportunity, Oliver. Richelle dialled the number on the CV, but it must have been an outdated number as it went directly to a long beeping tone. She then e-mailed Oliver and he replied almost immediately, but something had changed in the 15 months that Oliver had sent his application...Something bewildering. The following day and the day of which Oliver will arrive, Richelle is sat at Reception in her usual spot probably playing Solitaire to make herself look busy. She is slumped leaning on her left arm, clicking the mouse with her right and sighing every now and again, mixed with long watery-eyed yawns. Yet another Solitaire game with no moves left. She hated those games and angrily clicks 'File' and 'New game', then sits back stretching like a sprawling cat. The morning has been a long drag and she knew she had 7 hours left. The stretch however, is cancelled instantly as her eyes meet Oliver who is standing opposite the desk. How did she not see him? *He was stood as displayed in the image. "Hi Richelle, is it?," said Oliver. "Errrr...." Richelle stuttered. "Hello, yeah. Yeah Richelle, is the name..." "I'm here for the Carer position?" Oliver butted in. "Sure, I'll contact the CEO now. Take a seat? If you can?" "Oh, yeah. The outfit. Don't worry, they are all with me.'' He winks at Richelle and takes a calm seat in the waiting area, whistling as if everything is normal. The babies stuck to Oliver are constantly flowing in a creature-clawing motion. They flow like water around his whole body and ALL take to his emotion. If Oliver is upset, the babies will cry, kick and scream - if he is happy, the babies will giggle and laugh. If Oliver is in danger, the babies will protect him and heal any wounds that are inflicted. It's believed that in the 15 months of receiving his application that Oliver had cared for and protected the babies that are now part of his outfit, they have become a trusting shield around his whole body. A loving shield. Paul Cronus reached his hand out to Oliver out of nowhere. Oliver jumped a little, then chuckled as he didn't expect it. The babies also chuckled. Nice to meet you, they both say at the same time. Welcome to The Mansion. We've needed a man like you, Oliver. ---------------- Walton and Nigel are sneaking around together in the early hours of the morning, 4:13am to be precise. They enter the Corridor of Under 10's. Using their knowledge and expertise, both Walton and Nigel are wearing onesies with socks underneath for extra silence when they walk. This double team of paedophiles walk 'linked' by the arms, stopping when any sound is heard. They have a plan this morning, to break into Rooms #24, #25 and #30 - in which the youngest of Children sleep. Stepping stealthily to #24, Nigel reaches his arm slowly toward the doorknob. His shaking is beginning to tremble with horny excitement as his and Walton's mind imagine all the things they can do in just a moments time...Nigel's hand touches the doorknob when suddenly it SNAPS. An average karate chop - delivered by Oliver who appeared purely and silently out of nowhere. Nigel's whole arm flapped downwards swinging from the cracked bones, Walton shrieked and jumped back - but before he could even think about an escape route, Oliver 2-hand clapped him on both cheeks. Walton's face crushed inwards and his eyeballs and teeth all dropped out of his face. Walton fell to the ground whilst Nigel lay crying on the ground with his arm flopping around. Oliver stepped back, the babies on his body spinning and flowing faster than ever, all laughing and giggling as Oliver feels happier than ever. He bends down and says to both Nigel and Walton, Try me. Just fucking try me. You stay away from these kids. DON'T YOU COME BACK TO THESE KIDS!!! Nigel cried more at the deafening volume of Oliver's shout. Welcome to The Mansion, Oliver. Thank you for your help.